


Ride Home

by Ayennnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Development, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, OOC, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, Unreliable Narrator, i think, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayennnie/pseuds/Ayennnie
Summary: Oikawa Tooru realizes why they say home is a person.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Ben & Ben's song Ride Home so please give it a listen!  
> This is a very self-indulgent fic so I apologize if it's somehow confusing.

Oikawa Tooru's life wasn't as perfect as everyone thinks. He was the captain of their volleyball team. He has a loyal and dependable best friend at his side, and people adore him. He was always a happy-go-lucky boy, cheerful, full of smiles, and laughter. They didn't know about his insecurities, the ugly emotions hidden behind those smiles, the self-destructive thoughts, anxiety, overthinking, and many more.

Everything changed on a fateful match in his third year of high school. There, on the other side of the net, is his _beautiful_ kouhai. Sharp blue eyes stared at him while he was on the floor with the ball a few millimeters away from his hand. The referee blew the whistle and the Karasuno crowd erupted in cheers further symbolizing their defeat. They lost, he lost...he _is_ lost. Volleyball is his world. Now it's gone, they're not advancing to nationals. There are no more second chances, no more try again next year. He doesn't really know what to do anymore because for years, beating Ushijima and going to the Nationals was his only goal. 

_So, he left._

Oikawa Tooru left. He left Aoba Johsai. He left Miyagi, and most importantly, he left Kageyama Tobio. A few months later, he found himself sitting on a plane on the way to a foreign country. Upon his mother's request, they moved to Argentina. A country where everything is unfamiliar. He found himself lost. He doesn't know how to fit in. Everything's different, the weather, the language, the food, the streets, the faces of the people. 

Sleep was never easy for him. He's always restless at night even when he was younger, mind occupied with thousands of thoughts. Sometimes it's happy thoughts, reminiscing about his and Hajime's childhood, quietly laughing at stupid decisions they did as kids. Sometimes it's negative thoughts, self-destructive thoughts that left him staring at the ceiling for hours. 

_I want to go home._ The thought enters his mind. But where is home? is it in Miyagi? Tooru's parents were rarely home because of work so their "home" in Miyagi doesn't feel like it. Who knows, maybe that's the reason why it was easy for Tooru to agree to move to Argentina. Is it Argentina? can he consider this home now? when they moved in, there was a lady that greeted them with "Welcome to your new home!". If this is home then why does it feel suffocating? Sighing, Tooru lightly slapped himself and turned to his side trying to get some sleep.

One step at a time, he reminds himself. Slowly but surely he'll find his footing again and everything will fall into place. And it does, weeks later, he learned the language. He started to make friends and join the volleyball team at their University. During the day, he's at the gym practicing his serves and playing with his _new_ team. In the afternoon, he's with Takeru, sitting on the couch watching alien-related movies. Takeru, his nephew, complains to him about how boring the movie in which he never pays attention to. At night, he talks to his best friend Hajime. He tells Hajime about his day, about the new team, about the foods he recently tried. Hajime, on the other hand, informs him about what's been happening at Aoba Johsai, about the improvement of their kouhais. Tooru got used to this routine but at the back of his mind, he still can't erase the feeling of being lost.

_Took a morning ride to the place where you and I were supposed to meet_   
_The city yawns, they echo on_   
_My thoughts are spinning on and on my head, it seems_   
_They lead me back to you_   
_I keep coming back to you_

Oikawa Tooru found himself walking out of the airport once again. It has been two years since he last stepped in Japan. The chilly morning air greeted him with the sound of his fellow passenger's soft footsteps. 

"Shittykawa, you better be thankful that you're my best friend otherwise I won't be at the airport at this god-forsaken time."

There, leaning on the car is Iwaizumi Hajime. Stifling a yawn and holding two cups of coffee. A small genuine smile present on his lips.

"Iwa-chan, that's an interesting way of saying you missed me."

The other just rolled his eyes in return. Handing him a coffee, then they both put his bags on the trunk.

A comfortable silence settled in the car. Too early to chat as neither of the two was a morning person. Tooru leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes. He couldn't help himself as his mind drifted to the image of a certain blue-eyed genius.

It has been happening since he left Miyagi. Not a day would pass without him thinking about Tobio. For the first months, it had always been about volleyball. 

_Did Tobio perfect my serve? Is Tobio still practicing that straight spike? Did he improve his blocks and receives?_ _Are his sets as fast and as glorious as it was before?_

Then it shifted to being concern about his health. When did he start caring for Tobio? he doesn't know either. When did they start texting and Facetiming each other? he has absolutely no idea either. Before he knows it, Tobio became a part of his everyday life. Tooru's in another continent but, Tobio's presence stayed the same. 

_Took a morning ride, found a place up in my mind, no one else can see_   
_Maybe it's fate that we lose control_   
_In circles around, we go_   
_We become who we ought to know_   
_We just gotta let it go_   
_We just gotta let it go_

30 minutes later, they arrived at Hajime's apartment. The apartment just screams _Iwaizumi Hajime._ From the neat and minimal design to the Godzilla merchandise. Some volleyball magazine on the coffee table. A bookshelf filled with thick books. Various pictures with his family, friends, and volleyball club.

" I don't know what the hell you want to do now but I'm going back to sleep."

Of course, Hajime pointed out where the guest bedroom, bathroom, and the kitchen is. He also informed Tooru that there's food in the fridge.

" Don't worry about me, I'm a responsible adult. I can handle myself. Besides, you really need that beauty sleep Iwa-chan! How are you going to find a lover with that face?"

Tooru barely dodged the volleyball thrown at him. He heard the door close and he was once again left with his thoughts. Sitting on the soft couch with his feet on the table, he folded his arms at his chest and stared at the white ceiling. At the back of his mind, there's a stored distant memory. _The time when he almost hit Tobio._ He reminisces when the two of them talked about it, secrets and weaknesses whispered through the screen. 

_"We just gotta let it go",_ Tobio said. The fond look and admiration never left his eyes while Tooru was on the other side of the screen crying his eyes out. Ugly sobs escaping his lips and uglier thoughts entering his mind one by one.

_"Tooru, it's in the past. We grew up. We learned from it. Let go of that ugly memory but remember the lessons it left."_

_"When did my Tobio-chan became so wise?"_ Tooru said wanting to lift the atmosphere. He couldn't help but smile when Tobio snorted ungracefully. They continued to talk for the rest of the night. And for the first time in months, Tooru fell asleep with a content smile on his face and his mind at peace.

_Took a morning ride, gotta leave this all behind_   
_For with you is where I want to be_   
_Maybe it's fate that we can't control_   
_Oh, round and around, it goes_   
_And all that we seem to know_   
_We just gotta let it go_   
_We just gotta let it go_

Tooru woke up around 2 in the afternoon he was now laying comfortably at his side with a soft white blanket covering him. He saw a small note on the table. Hajime had to run some errands. After a quick shower, he grabbed his phone and wallet then headed outside. He found a small restaurant after a few minutes of mindlessly walking. He sat down and started to eat when he noticed the TV playing a recording of a volleyball match. He remembers his team at Argentina. The fear and uncertainty he felt. Tooru also remembered his last match in high school. The envy and pain he felt. He also remembered when they were in middle school. The first time he's seen Tobio's bright blue eyes, the first time he's seen such precise and controlled sets. Jealousy seeping at his entire being. Ugly emotions and destructive thoughts clawing his mind. 

Tooru opened his phone and his lock screen, a picture of Tobio, greeted him. He stares at Tobio's face and realized that it was easy to let go of those ugly emotions and unhealthy rivalry because being at Tobio's side weighs greater than any competition or medal. Tooru remembers his self a year ago when he was trying to defy fate. When he was avoiding the glaring fact that he was in love with Tobio. Look at him now, dumbly smiling at his phone just because Tobio's picture is on the screen. 

_So many questions I've thrown to the skies_   
_All of the answers, I've found in your eyes_   
_When I'm with you, home is never too far_   
_My weary heart has come to rest in yours_

Tooru's finger pressed the call button. He's now standing in front of his old house in Miyagi. 2 rings is all it took and Tobio's soft voice greeted him.

"Oikawa-san"

"Tobio-chan, what happened to our first name basis agreement?"

Tooru heard a few shuffling and grumbling in the background and he couldn't help but smile. None of them talked, both enjoying the silence even though Tooru is a talkative person. While walking in the familiar neighborhood, Tooru looked up at the sky humming softly while the warm afternoon breeze caresses his skin. Lost in his thoughts.

_How long will our love last? One more year? two? five? a decade maybe?... if I randomly proposed to him now, will he say yes?_

And then there in all his glory stands Kageyama Tobio. His back facing Tooru as he shifts his weight from side to side. Impatience was evident in his stance. Tooru couldn't help but chuckle causing Kageyama to quickly turn to him. Tooru swore he felt his breath hitch and his heart pound as he once again got lost in that blue eyes. Tilting his head to the side and smiling softly.

"Tobio~" the familiar sing-song voice echoed in the otherwise quiet place.

"Tooru" 

_I found my way home_   
_I found my way home_

2 years after their high school match and now they're once again reunited not as rivals nor teammates but simply as Oikawa Tooru and Kageyama Tobio. Tooru traveled to many places both in Japan and overseas trying to find himself, trying to fit in, trying to figure out where home is.

Now he's back in Miyagi, where it all started, with a glassy-eyed Tobio walking to him. Tooru felt air squeezed out of him as Tobio hugged him and buried his face on his neck. Everything felt natural. The way his arms automatically moved to the younger's waist and his nose buried in Tobio's soft black hair. He felt tears wetting his neck so he kissed the younger's head in return. The warmth of his body and the sweet scent of Tobio's body wash and shampoo enveloping him, giving him some sense of security that this is real. He's not imagining things. The day he's been waiting for, the day they'll meet again finally came.

_He's here._ The King and the Grand King thought to themselves.

The tight hug lasted for a while but neither of them cared. Love, care, and happiness evident in their face and the atmosphere.

_So I'm coming home to you, ooh_

_You, ooh_   
_You're all I need, the very air I breathe_   
_You are home, home_

_Coming home to you, ooh_   
_You, ooh_   
_You're all I need, the very air I breathe_   
**_You are home_ **

"Welcome home Tooru", Tobio mumbled.

Tooru pulled away from the hug and looked at Tobio in the eyes. He can't help but kiss the younger hoping love and all his feelings would be felt by Tobio. After pulling away, he kissed Tobio's forehead and kept their body close as they stared at each other's eyes. Genuine smiles painted on their faces. Tooru sighed softly and tucked Tobio's loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

Oikawa Tooru's life wasn't as perfect as everyone thinks. But now, with Kageyama Tobio between his arms, the warmth, security, and love he feels. Tooru thinks that this is home, this is where he wants to run to as the day ends, this is where he wants to celebrate victories, this is where he wants to cry and release frustration, this is his source of comfort, this is _his_ home. Not in Japan, not in Argentina, but here because Tobio is in his arms.

Kageyama Tobio, a beautiful and majestic genius setter, and Oikawa Tooru's home.

"I am home"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I wrote lol I'm in love with this ship so I decided to write one.  
> I looove Hajime so he HAS to be in this fic HAHAHHAHAHA  
> And yes, I like using their first names >.<
> 
> I would highly appreciate constructive criticisms so feel free to point out Grammatical errors so I can fix them!
> 
> What do you want to read next? You can recommend any story prompt and I'll try to write one (* ^ ω ^)  
> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
